Save Me From Life
by Cutieepatootie27
Summary: The life of Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez is no fairy tale, actually you could call it...a nightmare. When your growing up in a abusive home and no way out,your life can turn into a living hell. Will they ever find happiness, or maybe even...love?
1. Chapter 1

(stands up still in shock that she threw her out of her own house) she walks over next door to troy's house where she picks u

Gabriella picked herself up being careful to not cause her aching body anymore pain. Still in shock that Olivia would have the nerve to kick her out of her own house, Gabriella trudged to her backyard where she came to the tall fence that separated the Montez's yard from the Bolton's yard. Once she had finally managed to get over the tall fence, the aching girl made her way to the back of the Bolton house, where she then picked up a pebble. With the pebble in her hand she chucked the pebble at Troy's window just hard enough to make a slight sound but not break it. Though the rock made a noise it did not seem to wake Troy. Picking up another stone she threw that one at his window as well with a little more force. This time making a louder sound, Gabriella finally saw a bit of movement coming from his room.

Hearing something come from his window, Troy pulled himself from his bed and walked towards the window. To his surprise he found Gabriella standing in his backyard in a pair of pajama shorts that without a doubt did not shield her from the extremely cold temperature, a white tank top, and a pair of fuzzy slippers. Quickly Troy rushed downstairs silently grabbing a blanket on his way down, careful not to wake his parents. Once he stepped outside into the uncomfortable cold temperature, Troy made his way to the backyard to find gabby still standing there. Gabriella turned to troy, seeing his comforting blue eyes soothed her a little as she was wrapped in a blanket by her best friend.

"What the hell are you doing down here?" Troy said with a sort of panic in his voice.

"Olivia kicked me out of the house." Gabby replied with a bit of shame and vulnerability.

"SHE DID WHAT!?"

"Sshhh Troy you're going to wake someone"

"Fine you can tell me the rest inside, come on" Troy motioned for her to follow.

The two stepped inside the house silently; the warmth of the blanket and the Bolton home surrounded her as they made their way towards Troy's room.

Closing his bedroom door once they stepped inside "so she just put you out?"

With a heavy yawn she nodded.

"Well in that case you can stay here, you take my bed and ill crash on the couch."

"Why don't I just take the guest bedroom that way you can have your bed?"

"You can sleep in there if you enjoy freezing your ass off."

She gave him a confused expression.

"The heater in there isn't working" Troy said remembering how he was slammed against it by his father causing a large dent in the hard ten of the heater covering.

"Oh"

"So just take my bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Gabs you look exhausted, just lay down and go to sleep." He said knowing how much she must have been through, for Olivia to be pissed enough to throw her out.

"Alright" Gabi said as she crawled into the large bed and pulled the blanket and sheet up over her aching body. She snuggled down into the bed and took in the coziness and some how, security of Troy's bed. As she looked up at her best friend she gave him a "thank you" and one of her award winning smiles.

Troy smiled, "anytime, goodnight"

"Goodnight."

With that Troy left the room to go 'Crash' on the couch. As he reached the bottom of the staircase he remembered something. He turned around and headed back towards his room.

Entering the room once again "hey gabby I forgot to ask you, do you need an extra blan- …." Troy smiled as he looked over the beautiful brunette laying in his bed fast asleep. Without thinking troy walked over to his bed and gave Gabriella a kiss on her forehead…

"Goodnight, Gabriella."

The girl sturred a bit in her sleep at the feel of the kiss.

Knowing that he might wake her if he stays, Troy reluctantly left the room and the brunette whom he no longer saw as just a friend, but a girl who he longed for…a girl who he...loved?

_(Troy's thoughts) You don't love her Troy. She is your best friend, and plus its not like you would have a chance with her. I mean she's beautiful, smart, funny, outgoing, sweet, beautiful, I mean those eyes…they just…make you wann-… TROY! Snap out of it…you don't love her…you don't...or…do you?_


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting down on one of the kitchen stools, Troy finds his mother making a cup of coffee and gathering papers, which she hurrie

Sitting down on one of the kitchen stools, Troy finds his mother making a cup of coffee and gathering papers, which she hurriedly places in her suitcase.

"Hey mom"

"Oh Troy honey I'm glad your up, I need you to take out the trash for me." Troy's mom says as she grabs her suitcase and heads for the door.

"Okay I will" Troy said as his mother rushed out the door with her suitcase in one hand and coffee in the other.

With a sigh, he mumbled "love you too…" Getting up from the kitchen table he walked over to the trash can where he removed the bag from the can and tied the bag securely.

"Good morning son" Jack stated as he headed for the kitchen counter where the newspaper was.

"Mom isn't here, so you can drop the 'I'm a great and loving father' act and start acting like your jackass of a self"

Ramming his now defenseless son against the wall "Listen here, im not going to put up with your shit today Troy. So the deal is you got two options…you can one: shut the fuck up and make this day as painless as possible, or two: piss me the fuck off like you have already managed to do, and I will shove my fist down your throat. Take your pick"

Feeling cocky "Well I don't know both sound so very pleasing, I think ill go with route three which is me ramming my knee into your balls" as said he did.

Falling to the floor, Jack cupped the now sore part of his man area and cried out in pain.

Taking the only chance he had Troy dropped the bag of trash and darted up the stairs towards his room.

Struggling to stand jack finally developed balance and started after his son.

Once he finally reached his bedroom, troy slipped inside and shut/locked the door behind him.

Once jack reached the bedroom door he jiggled the handle to find it locked. "DAMN IT" Banging his fists against the door "OPEN THE DOOR TROY."

Gabriella, at the sound and commotion going on through the house, jolted awake in panic (force of habit). "What the hell" notices troy in the room, "Troy what's going on?"

Still trying to figure out a way to escape the house and his now outraged father, Troy's eyes cross the window. Quickly he walks to the window and opens it in one quick motion.

_Bang Bang Bang _"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR"

Removing herself from the bed and slipping on her slippers, "Troy, what's going on, is that your dad" the girl said with a bit of panic in her voice.

Stepping out of the window and onto a tree limb right outside the window, Troy reached out his hand and offered it to Gabriella "Come on."

Taking his hand they both stepped out the window and onto the tree. Once reaching the ground…

"Shit…" He said while looking down at his shirt.

"What?"

"My shirt, it must have got caught on one of the limbs and ripped" he said as he removed his shirt.

With just one glance Gabriella found herself staring at the God before her. The toned, tan, and totally hot guy in front of her was no longer the 12 year old beam pole she remembered. Aside from the bruises, his body was of complete perfection, from the six pack to the sculpted arms every bit of muscle was spectacular. Troy usually didn't allow people to see him shirtless because of the bruises but considering he was in the safety of his backyard, he stood there baring all.

_(Gabriella's thoughts) OMFG I think i just drooled a little bit, Troy is a complete turn on. I mean he has always been extremely hot but this body is…WOW. I wonder if he would be weirded out if o took a picture. Cause this definitely beats my shirtless David Beckham poster. _

Waving his hand in front of the jaw dropped Gabriella "Gabby? You there? Hello!...Gabs?...GABRIELLA"

"Hmm?"

"Listen, I know my totally sexy body can turn heads but…you just have to learn how to ignore my physical attraction" he said in a joking tone.

Lying through her teeth "What are you talking about…I was just you know…observing. God troy…don't be so cocky" _OMG he totally just flexed his muscles._

"Okay…what ever you say"

"Well I think I have a shirt of yours at my house, unless you want to go back up and face your…beast of a father"

"Nah, we'll just go to your house"

Giggles "Smart decision" After said, she turned around and headed for her house.

Standing there for a second…_maybe if I take my pants off she'll tackle me. That would be the highlight of my day._

"Coming ego boy?"

Returning back to reality "Uhhh Yea" catches up with Gabriella "…Wait, what do you mean 'Ego boy?'"


End file.
